


But By Night

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, Kissing Meme, Like the Comics but with More Making Out, M/M, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie's lips are softer than he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But By Night

Eddie's lips are softer than he was expecting. And he knows he shouldn't be so surprised by this, a pair of soft lips is hardly the most shocking thing that he's faced in his life, but... He just can't stop _touching_. Running his fingers over the slickness, watching the contrast of pale skin against full pink.

"Batman," Eddie murmurs around his finger, and then shudders a little as he drags his callouses over the exposed inner lip, " _Bruce_. As much as I am, ah, _appreciating_ the attention... Are we going to get around to the main act any time soon?"

He pauses for a second, still watching the contrast of his finger against Eddie's lips, and then smiles ever so slowly, "what grows the longer it's denied?"

Eddie only stares at him. Eyes dazed with lust, body still shaking slightly as if he can barely hold himself in "...What?"

And he only smiles again, wider and wider, and drags his knuckles back and forth once more, "anticipation. And I intend to keep it growing for a _long_ time."


End file.
